Hun ah, What Did you Do yesterday?
by SeReineOh
Summary: "Hun? Kau yakin tak melakukan hal-hal membahayakan semalam?"tanya Luhan, Sehun memutar keplanya menatap Luhan."pinggangku sakit sekali, kau tak melakukan hal macam-macamkan? Dan bahuku memiliki bekas keunguan seperti itu. kau yakin tak berbuat sesuatu hm?"Sehun mengeluarkan smirk jahatnya. HUNHAN GS. EXO FF. SluvH4ever.


Hun ah, What did you do yesterday?

MAIN Cast :

HUN to HAN

SeHUN and LuHAN

Genre :

Romance, fluffy

Length :

Oneshoot

Rating :

T

Desc :

Cast belong to GOD, and this story is Mine. This is Genderswitch fanfiction for HUNHAN couple in HUNHAN Week

.

.

Seorang yeoja bertubuh mungil dengan rambut ikal kecoklatan acak-acakan baru saja membuka matanya dari tidurnya, menelisik ke sekitar yang ia sadari bukanlah kamar tidur tercintanya. Ia menarik selimut berwarna putih menyembunyikan bahu telanjangnya yang di terasa dingin. Ia masih mengumpulkan kesadarannya.

"kau sudah bangun, Luhan nonna?"tanya sesesorang namja berambut hitam legam pendek yang berada dalam posisi yang kurang lebih sama dengannya. Bersembunyi di dalam selimut putih yang sama dengan Luhan dan memamerkan bahunya yang menyempil dari selimutnya.

Plak!

"apa yang kau lakukan disini, Oh Sehun?"tanya Luhan setelah berhasil memukul tepat dibagian depan kepala Sehun.

"menurutmu?"tanya Sehun balik, dan Luhan merasa enggan untuk menjawab malah menarik penuh selimut dan menjauh dari Sehun.

"tentu saja, aku tidur. Dan ini kamarku"kata Sehun santai.

"ah ini kamarmu"

Luhan mendudukan dirinya dengan tetap mempertahankan dirinya tergulung rapi bersama selimut putih tadi.

"mengingat semua yang kita lakukan kemarin, kau tidak bisa lagi menolak untuk menjadi istriku, Luhan nonna"kata Sehun tiba-tiba.

"kau sedang melamarku ge? Lamaran macam apa yang baru saja kau lontarkan, dan lagi apa memangnya yang kita lakukan kemarin hm?"tantang Luhan.

"kita melakukan semuanya Luhan nonna, tidakkah kau mengingatnya"

Sehun menurunkan selimutnya, memamerkan dada bidangnya. Membuat Luhan langsung berdiri dari duduknya tadi.

"dan aku melakukan semuanya atas ijin darimu"kata Sehun dengan suara menggoda.

Plak!

Dan Luhan melemparkan bantalnya tepat ke wajah Sehun.

"Luhan nonna, aku hanya bercanda tentu saja, tapi aku serius kau di wajibkan menjadi istriku"teriak Sehun pada Luhan yang berlari ke kamar mandi dengan selimutnya dan mengacuhkan Sehun.

. . .

Selesai dari acara mandinya, Luhan keluar dengan handuk dan pakaian Sehun yang melekat pada tubuhnya. mengambil minuman yang di persiapkan Sehun di atas meja dan membawanya mendekat dan berakhir dengan duduk bersandar di atas kasur lagi.

Baru saja Luhan akan menyuap roti berselai strawberry tersebut, sesuatu memberatkan pahanya.

"apa yang kau lakukan, Hun?"tanya Luhan heran.

"berbaring"jawabnya santai, mengarahkan kepalanya ke arah perut Luhan, mendekap badannya dengan tangannya sendiri dan menekuk bagian tubuhnya yang tak tertampung oleh kasur besar tersebut. Posisi yang sangat memanja. Luhan membiarkannya saja selagi tak menganggu proses pengisian perutnya.

"Hun? Kau yakin tak melakukan hal-hal membahayakan semalam?"tanya Luhan, Sehun memutar keplanya menatap Luhan yang masih mengunyah roti selainya bertanya 'kenapa' lewat matanya.

"pinggangku sakit sekali, kau tak melakukan hal macam-macamkan? Dan bahuku memiliki bekas keunguan seperti itu. kau yakin tak berbuat sesuatu hm?"

Sehun mengeluarkan smirk jahatnya.

"aku hanya melakukan hal yang sesuai dengan ijinmu kok, semua terjadi jika kau mengijinkan"

Sehun malah mengalungkan tangannya pada pinggang Luhan gemas.

Plak!

"yak! Hun, aku bilang padamu itu sakit"protes Luhan menjauhkan pahanya dari kepala Sehun.

"hey..hey.. maafkan aku"bujuk Sehun. Luhan hanya mendiamkan.

"lihat ini, ini untukmu lagi"

Sehun segera berdiri dan kemudian membawa roti lain bersamanya dengan segelas teh hijau panas dengan sebuah meja kecil.

"gumawo"ucap Luhan yang memang sudah lapar mengambil makanan tanpa melihat Sehun, Sehun hanya bisa memperhatikan.

"Luhan nonna.."panggil Sehun dengan suara rendahnya, mau tak mau membuat Luhan memusatkan perhatian padanya.

Luhan menatap dua onyx kelam di depannya dengan pandangan tak mengerti hingga Sehun mengeluarkan kotak kecil berisi cincin, membuat Luhan tersedak rotinya dan buru-buru meminum teh hijau panas yang membuatnya malah heboh sendiri karena lidahnya terasa melepuh meminum minuman sepanas itu tiba-tiba. Sehun tersenyum melihaat tingkah Luhan dan membantu menghapus bibir Luhan yang belepotan dengan tangannya.

"cincin apa itu, Hun ah?"tanya Luhan.

"cincinmu"jawab Sehun, kemudian mengambil tangan kiri Luhan memasangkan cincin tersebut.

"cincinku? Tidak mungkin. Ini bukan cincinku. Aku tidak punya cincin yang seperti ini"kata Luhan yang berusaha melepas cincin tersebut, namun di tahan oleh Sehun.

"itu cincinmu, jika kau menerima lamaranku"kata Sehun.

"ayolah, Hun ah. Jangan bercanda terus"protes Luhan.

Bagi Luhan kata-kata Sehun seperti bualan semata karena selama ini Sehun selalu bercanda dan tak membuatnya menjadi nyata. Itulah mengapa semua seperti permainan saja bagi Luhan. Dan lagi bukankah terlalu cepat untuk melamar seorang mahasiswi seperti dia.

"tatap aku, Luhan nonna. Dan dengar kata-kataku"ujar Sehun yang masih memegang tangan Luhan yang di hentikannya untuk mencabut cincin tadi.

"aku Hari ini Oh Sehun meminta pada Xi Luhan yang berada di hadapanku, maukah kau menjadi istriku?"tanya Sehun menatap lurus Luhan.

Luhan harusnya akan tertawa terkekeh-kekeh mendengar kalimat kaku yang baru saja di lontarkan oleh Sehun tapi, saat menatap lurus pada pemilik mata hitam legam yang memancarkan kesungguhan dan keinginan tersebtu, Luhan bungkam.

"apa aku terdengar bercanda, Luhan nonna?"tanya Sehun.

Luhan menggeleng cepat, ia menangkap memang tak ada nada candaan yang di katakan oleh Sehun.

"baiklah, would you marry me, Xi Luhan?"

Luhan mengangguki pelan pertanyaan tersebut, siapa yang akan dapat menolak permintaan tulus dari orang setampan Oh Sehun? Apalagi di tambah dengan kenyataan bahwa Sehun adalah satu-satunya yang mengisi hati Luhan beberapa tahun ini. Sehun reflek membawa tubuh Luhan dalam pelukannya, menggumamkan terima kasih pada Luhan sampai Luhan merasa sesak.

"kau yakin tak melakukan hal keterlaluan tadi malam, Hun? Kau membuatku tiba-tiba merasa curiga, apalagi kau melamarku seperti ini"ujar Luhan curiga.

Sehun melepas pelukannya dan mengadu matanya ada mata Luhan.

"apa menurutmu aku melakukan hal-hal seperti yang kau maksudkan?"tanya Sehun.

"bisa saja, siapa yang tahu, kau laki-laki aku perempuan, bahuku ada bekas keunguan dan pinggangku benar-benar sakit"

Sehun mengecup tangan Luhan sebelum memulai kata-katanya.

"jadi kau tak ingat yang kemarin?"

Luhan membelalakan matanya pada Sehun, tak mengerti apa yang di maksudkan Sehun. Apa sesuatu yang buruk benar-benar terjadi di antara mereka?

"kau kesini membantuku menata rumah ini hingga menuju malam, nah saat kau membersihkan bagian dapur kau hampir tertimpa galon namun aku menyelamatkanmu maka akulah yang basah tapi ternyata bahumu malah terkena bagian sudut dapur, membuatmu menangis kesakitan, aku menggendongmu menuju kamar untuk mengobati tapi karena lantai basah yang licin, membuat kita berdua terjatuh dan aku rasa pinggangmu sakit gara-gara itu, kau hampir seperti hampir pingsan saat aku membawamu ke kamar ini namun sebelum kau pingsan aku meminta ijin untuk membuka pakaianmu hingga kau memakai tank top saja, aku mengobatinya, dan selesai kau tertidur dan terbangun. Aku tidur di kursi dan tadi aku hanya berniat iseng menganggumu"jelas Sehun panjang lebar dan satu-satu moment tersebut menyapa ingatan Luhan.

"dan kenapa kau harus menjadi istriku?"

Luhan masih menatap Sehun, mengantisipasi jawaban Sehun.

"karena aku mencintaimu, dan rumah ini untuk kita tinggali nanti setelah menikah. Tentu kau harus menikah denganku agar bisa tinggal di rumah ini, bukankah kita sudah sama-sama bersusah payah mengatur semuanya berdua"

Luhan tersenyum, ia baru tahu alasan Sehun memaksa membantu pindahan rumah adalah ternyata agar dapat menata rumah yang di khususkan Sehun untuk mereka secara bersama-sama.

"gumawo, Hun ah. Jeongmal gumawo"kata Luhan memeluk Sehun erat-erat menyamaikan rasa syukurnya.

. . .

Sesuatu menganjal di pikiran Luhan, ia merasa ada part yang ia ingat namun tak di ceritakan oleh Sehun, namun ia meragu apa ternyata pada akhirnya itu hanyalah mimpi semata? Dan apakah semuanya hanya seperti yang Sehun katakan saja.

**_Flashback_**

_Sehun dengan panik membawa Luhan kekasurnya, berusaha menghilangkan sakit yang Luhan rasa hingga ia mengingat ia harus melepas baju Luhan dan mengompres bagian bahu mendekati leher Luhan yang sepertinya sakit dan jug__a__bagian yang tadi terasa sakit lagi setelah jatuh._

_Sehun menelpon temannya yang dokter untuk menghilangkan kekhawatirannya, namun setelah __Sehun__memeriksa sesuai instruktur temannya. Luhan tidak pingsan atau dalam status berbahaya sedikitpun, Luhan hanya kelelahan dan kesakitan. _

_Sehun membuka baju yang basah karena galon terbuka yang tak sengaja di buat jatuh Luhan tadi, ia berniat untuk mengambil bajunya namun sebuah tangan kecil menahannya. Tangan milik Luhan. Luhan tidak pingsan ia sadar hanya sedang lemas saja, ia mengatakan dengan tangannya agar Sehun mendekat, ia ingin mengatakan pada Sehun untuk segera istirahat._

_Sehun membaringkan dirinya miring kearah Luhan, Luhan pun memiringkan tubuhnya ke arah Sehun. Keduanya saling bertatapan, dan Sehun tak melepas pandangan sedikitpun dari Luhan. Mata besar kecoklatanya, hidung kcilnya, bibit mungilnya, pipi tirusnya dan ukuran wajah yang hanya sebesar tangan Sehun. Sehun di buat mabuk dalam pesona Luhan yang juga menatapnya. Sehun kemudian mendekat tanpa aba-aba ke arah Luhan. Menyatukan bibir mereka, dan mulai membuat lumatan._

_Sehun melepaskan ciumannya setelah Luhan memukulnya frustasi, barulah akhirnya Sehun mengembalikan kesadarannya. Sehun membawa Luhan dalam pelukannya, meminta maaf atas ketidaksadaran dan ketidaksopanannya pada Luhan. Dan memberikan kecupan di keningnya, memohon untuk di percayai lagi. Luhan tertidur dalam keadaan itu, begitu pula dengan Sehun hingga pagi hari datang._

Itulah yang belum di ceritakan oleh Sehun dan juga bohong sekali Sehun mengatakan mereka tidak tidur bersama semalam. Ya, tidur bersama tanpa hal macam-macam itulah yang terjadi.

END

Heheh… otte?

Semoga aja suka, yeahh.. APRIL. Hmm HUNHAN WEEK..

I really miss HUNHAN..

Hahaha XD

Pada ada yang masih ingat sama Se Ra gak ya? Haha XD semoga aja ada..

Se Ra belakangan ini agak sering baper sendiri gara-gara Sehun sama Luhan.

Sama Luhan gara-gara lihat video dia syuting yang kayak kecelakaan gitu, sumpah karena pake bahasa tiongkok Se Ra nya shock di kira Luhan kenapa-kenapa. Aigoo.. padahal udah lama tak lihat dia eh dia nya tiba-tiba gitu.

Dan Sehun.. huftt.. gak mau bahas ahhh… males aahhh.. dasar tante tu tau aaj dia mana yang cakep.

Hmm, berharap ada moment HUNHAN bulan ini secuil aja oke deh, dikit aja.. aiss..

Udah deh yaa, malas kan baca curhatan Sera. Tinggalin review an aja ya biar Se Ra makin semangat gitu bikin FF lagi. Biar Se Ra sadar diri juga dimana kurangnya, oke..

Gumawoo… thank youuu..

Muaacchhh :*

Call me baby


End file.
